Among the Sameness
by dramaprincess15
Summary: Courtney's at a new school, and everyone's alike except for one person.


**This idea came to me when I was reading the short story I have to read for Literature. The story had a terrible ending, but it made a lot of good points, so I used a similar idea for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDWT or "Checkouts" by Cynthia Rylant. **

**~~~~~TDWT~~~~~**

Her parents forced her to switch schools. According to them, her grades were far too low (C's and B's) for someone of her status. Naturally, they blamed the school, not her recent taking to slacking off. In an attempt to change their minds, she pleaded that she would miss her friends, and that she had no idea of what this other school's system was. They didn't listen, and the decision was made. She would attend a whole new school starting next week. So today, she walked out of her school's double doors for the last time.

When Monday rolled around, she grudgingly drove herself to her new high school and walked into the office to hand in her paperwork. It was now 100% official: Courtney was a new student at Westville High.

Everyone at Westville seemed exactly the same: Quiet, weak, studious and serious. She herself was studious and serious, but nowhere near quiet and weak. No, she could certainly take care of herself. But why would she need to, when everyone was the same?

Her parents had tried to teach her that everyone was different, but should act alike. That way, you knew who was doing what they were supposed to be doing and who wasn't. For most of her life she believed that. However, a few months ago Courtney realized that life wasn't supposed to be that way, so she silently rebelled. Her entire grade had been like the people here, smart and careful, and that was what she started with. She let her grades drop, and would have let them drop even more if she hadn't been pulled out of school.

And now, here she was at Westville High, figuring out a new way to rebel.

Her parents never suspected she had those thoughts, which was fine with her. Let them think they knew their daughter.

But the yelling was what caught her attention, and the uniqueness was what caught her heart.

For 4th period Courtney walked into science class to hear the teacher yelling at the top of his lungs to a boy directly in front of his desk. The boy was smirking, and his outfit screamed punk. He appeared to not be paying attention to the teacher, and Courtney assumed he had done this before. He was the only one who heard her enter the classroom, five minutes late (she'd gotten lost; this place was huge). He turned to her and smiled.

"Mr. Morgan," the boy asked when the teacher finished.

"_What?"_ he yelled.

"I think you should introduce our new classmate."

Mr. Morgan turned to face Courtney, and immediately he appeared flustered. "Oh – oh, right. Um, class, this is Courtney O'Neill. Please make her feel welcome."

The boy wriggled his unibrow, and Courtney could see several piercings all over his face. Looking straight at him, she also noticed (she'd seen it, but hadn't actually _seen _it) a bright green Mohawk. "I can do that," he said with a somewhat cocky grin.

The teacher fumed again. "I'd prefer it if you didn't, Duncan. Courtney, please sit down."

I looked around. The only available seat was across the aisle from the boy Duncan. Feeling slightly thrilled at her fortune, she sat down. The girl behind her, a tall skinny girl with a cutoff shirt and black hair tied in a ponytail, whispered "Be really careful with Duncan. He's gotten arrested three times, and his parole officer visits once a week."

Her warning only gave Courtney butterflies. He was a criminal with a Mohawk, which was different enough for her. After class, it turned out his locker was only a few down from hers, and she wanted so desperately to talk to him. She didn't though, for fear he would reject her.

Little did she know he was thinking the same thing.

For three years Duncan had been trapped in this godforsaken school, under constant watch and parole. Things never changed. Every girl was pretty, he'd admit, but none were gorgeous. They all walked with insecurity, even the queen bitch, Heather. Courtney was the opposite. She looked strong, inside and out. He wanted to say hi, but she seemed like the girl who was taught to steer clear of guys like him. It didn't help that she's first seen him getting yelled at.

So for weeks this continued between the two classmates. Each thought obsessively about the other, but neither would admit it. Courtney's new friends told her repeatedly that Duncan was no good. She didn't really believe that, but she stayed away. He stayed away from her as well, for once too shy to say anything. Every day they had multiple opportunities to talk, but never did. They acted like they didn't know each other.

It's funny how people sometimes choose to deny themselves a shot at happiness. They want other people to fight for them, to tell them that they should go after the prize at the end of the game. When no one does, they get mad at themselves for not saying hi, and at each other for the same reason.

Two months after Courtney joined Westville, a boy named Justin asked her out. He was cute, but not very smart. Her friends told her he was the most popular guy in the whole school, so she said yes.

When Duncan heard this he acted like he did not care, but when he got home he pounded his fist against the wall and promised himself that tomorrow, he would talk to her.

The final bell rung the next day, and he still had not said a word. So when everyone else was leaving, he stayed by his locker and watched her take out what she needed for homework. She was always one of the last to leave. The halls cleared out, and he walked up to her. She immediately stopped what she was doing and her brown eyes met his blue ones.

"Hey," he said.

Courtney's heart thumped. Justin had _nothing _on this guy when it came to cuteness. "Hi…"

"You need help?" he asked, eyeing her stack of books.

"Uh, sure."

He took half the books off stack she was carrying and walked her to her car. "Are you bringing home anything?" she asked him.

"Nah, I don't do homework. I already know what to do; I don't need to go over it."

"Oh."

An awkward silence came between them and they both wanted the other to be the first to break it. And in attempt to do so they spoke at the same time.

"So I heard…"

"Thanks for the…"

"Oh, you go first."

Courtney giggled. "I wanted to say thanks for the help."

Duncan smiled. "No problem. Now, I heard you were dating Justin…?" he asked nonchalantly, but inside he was angry. Someone else got there first.

Courtney's eyes widened. "Oh, um, it was only one date. I wouldn't call it actual dating…"

Duncan read into this statement. "You don't like him, do you?"

She smiled a shy smile. "Not really…but my friends say that who I do like is terrible for me."

"Well, who is it? There aren't too many terrible guys around here."

Courtney blushed and didn't answer, which was answer enough for Duncan.

"If this guy's so terrible, would you be offended if he asked you out for, say, this Friday?"

Courtney's face lit up, and watching it light up would have made Duncan's day, if she hadn't answered yes, which she did.

It's a good thing Courtney turned rebellious. If she hadn't, her life would be utterly boring.

**~~~~~TDWT~~~~~**

**Ever since the whole Gwen stole Duncan thing, I've been seeing so many C/D fics, which makes no sense to me. Any explanations? Why don't you tell me while you press that review button down there…**

**Jk. You don't have to, but if you want to, go right ahead and thank you in advance. **


End file.
